sc2sotisfandomcom-20200214-history
EnTaro.Tassadar
Back to Heroes EnTaro.Tassadar Tassadar walks the stars in his etheral form, seeking a way to return to the physical world. Having fused himself with the Overmind's cortex, his etheral presence is limited to the presence of young overminds. Now that the Sanctum has come under attack, Tassadar's presence is strengthened by the collective focus of native preservers. Possessing access to both the Khala and the Void, Tassadar is an adept of illusion and stealth. He commands spirits from the Khala, who fuse together to focus their energies. Abilities Khala AEther (passive): Tassadar exists between planes of the Khala, his presence granting nearby allies +5% evasion. Khala Triforce: Tassadar lances a target with energy from the Khala, draining energy equal to 30% of the target's Intelligence, dealing damage equal to 30% of the target's Strength, and reducing movement speed by 5% for every 100 points of Agility, on the target for 3 seconds. When used on non-massive and non-hero units, Khala Triforce deals damage equal to 50% of the target's maximum health. Level 1: -40 energy. 18 second cooldown. Level 2: -50 energy. 14 second cooldown. Level 3: -60 energy. 10 second cooldown. Level 4: -70 energy. 6 second cooldown. Juxtapose (passive): Tassadar's orb collects energy from his attacks, which is used to cloak him for 0.5 seconds and generate an illusion. An illusion takes 250% of the damage Tassadar would normally take, deals spell damage equal to 2.5% of his Agility, does not replicate item effects, does not benefit from armor and lasts 20 seconds. Level 1: Generates an illusion every 14 attacks. +4% evasion Level 2: Generates an illusion every 12 attacks. +6% evasion Level 3: Generates an illusion every 10 attacks. +8% evasion Level 4: Generates an illusion every 8 attacks. +10% evasion Elude: Tassadar elludes the enemy, by creating a powerful illusion of himself and cloaking for 9 seconds. The illusion deals damage equal to 2% of his Agility, but does not replicate item effects, nor does it benefit from armor. Tassadar gains +10% movement speed while cloaked, upon entering combat he decloaks. Level 1: The illusion takes 400% damage. -100 energy. 30 second cooldown. Level 2: The illusion takes 300% damage. -90 energy. 25 second cooldown. Level 3: The illusion takes 200% damage. -80 energy. 20 second cooldown. Level 4: The illusion takes 100% damage. -70 energy. 15 second cooldown. Ardent Retribution: (Passive) Enemies who kill an illusion will take damage equal to a percentage of their total health. (Active) Tassadar consumes the illusion with the lowest health to restore health and energy, based on a percentage of the illusion's missing health and energy. Level 1: 3% of the killing unit's health is dealt in damage. Restores 6 vitals for every 50 points of the illusion's missing vitals. -0 energy. 5 second cooldown. Level 2: 6% of the unit's health is dealt in damage. Restores 12 vitals for every 50 points of the illusion's missing vitals. -0 energy. 5 second cooldown. Level 3: 9% of the unit's health is dealt in damage. Restores 18 vitals for every 50 points of the illusion's missing vitals. -0 energy. 5 second cooldown. Playing as EnTaro.Tassadar Tassadar is completely useless until late game. You have to farm the entire match. Basically if you want to kill heros then play a different hero because while he is an easy hero to play it takes some skill to be able to use Tassadar effectively. Build: Treks, Carapace/Mantle, Pyre, Lasher, Lasher, Lasher This build allows you some survivability, attack speed and insane DPS. 3 Lashers provide 90 dps in true damage. Playing against EnTaro.Tassadar *Get Detection. It'll help isolate the real Tassadar from his clones, so you can home in on him. *get a resonator to stop the energy loses. Premium Guide http://playsotis.com/index.php?option=com_kunena&func=view&catid=76&id=32337&Itemid=210 Category:Heroes Category:Agility Heroes Category:Fighter Category:Carry Category:Neutral Category:Good